A Change for the Miras
by Natcat
Summary: Trunks goes back in time to get 18. Why? If you want to know you have to read it. Whohaa!!!
1. Bulma's Idea

A Change for the Miras  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own and part of DragonballZ, I am not making any money off of this story, Yada, yada, yada. You know the drill. Please do not copy my story or put it anywhere without my permission. K?   
  
Authors note-This story mostly follows what really happened. Or up to the point when Trunks got back from his visit to the other time line. In this story once he got back the androids felt his ki power and have been hiding ever since. It takes place a little less than a year after he got back. (No I am not trying to make them seem like cowards!!! They are probably just planning their next move.) Well anyway. Enjoy!  
  
"Trunks," Bulma said one day after he came in from training. "I was thinking about the androids last night and I have a bit of an idea." This immediately got his attention.   
  
"Is it something that can help us kill them?" He said his head popping up. Maybe it was something about the way he said kill but it made Bulma's blood run cold.   
  
She had to be careful this was going to be tricky. "Well in a way," she said sounding as if she was afraid of how he would respond when she told him.   
  
"Well?" He said expectantly. "What's your idea?"  
  
"I was thinking about the fact that they were humans and what they say and do and I think I know why they kill and how we can change that."   
  
"Well we already knew that! They're cold blooded machines!!!" He said surprised.  
  
"No, that they are seeking a way to stop their pain. It can only be destroyed one way."   
  
"Kill them?" Trunks said half-heartedly.  
  
"No," she said sounding very annoyed but at the same time scared to tell him the rest, "by being shown compassion it will be sort of be stopped. Even though some of it will still remain, it will just be enough to have them keep their old cocky attitudes."  
  
At this he completely lost it. "You must be kidding!!! To show them anything short of hate would be ludicrous!!!"  
  
"Trunks listen to me!!!" He stopped and looked at her. "You see the hate that fills their eyes? It is a barrier, a wall to cover their pain. Their whole lives were taken by Gero. They thought that if he was dead the pain would stop. So they killed him. But the pain still remanded. So they took it out on people, on humans. Because we have what they cannot. We are human like they were, we have no program to fight against our true feelings. We have no machine in us that tells us to kill. They once had a peaceful life but Gero took that away from them. If they were given a chance, a chance to change maybe they could. But if we hate them that can never happen."   
  
"Mother they are the reason father is dead!!! Doesn't that even matter to you!!!" He shouted before he could stop himself.  
  
"Trunks I miss your father more than even Kami could ever know. But that won't stop me from helping them because the more you think about it the less responsible for their crimes they seem to be, and believe me, I think about more often than anyone else." She looked up, a distant expression on her face. then she added quietly, "I remember their expression. When you look at it you can see their pain and heart break. I can't help but share in their pain."   
  
This really made Trunks feel guilty. "I sorry Mom, I didn't mean that..." He was cut of by Bulma.  
  
"I know. It's alright," she said looking over at him with a weak smile.   
  
"So what's this plan you were talking about?" He asked trying to change the subject.   
  
"Well," she started, "you said that in the future timeline they are still alive and they are living peacefully, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well maybe if you convinced one of them to come back to our time line and talk to .....a......their selves then maybe the ones from this time line would stop destroying."   
  
"Yah, that makes sense," he said looking thoughtful. "But what if the ones in that time line still want to destroy?"   
  
"Well I guess you will have to check on how they're acting. You know?"  
"Yah. I'll leave first thing in the morning."  
  
  
  
Natalie: Well that's it for chapter 1. I hope you like. Just so you know I'm not writing anymore unless I get some reviews and know someone is actually reading this. Even if it's just one person. *A cat walks in and sits down next to Natalie on her chair* Hi Blaze. This is the family cat and she along side my other pets will constantly be pestering me to write more.   
  
Blaze: Yes, and unless I am mistaken you have three more stories going so......... HOP TO IT!!!   
  
*Natalie begins to mumble something unintelligible about why cats shouldn't talk but suddenly grins a very evil grin* Baggy!!! Oh, Baggy!!! Come here doggy!!! (My dog)  
  
Blaze: OK! OK! I can take a hint! *jumps off of the chair and pouts out the door*  
  
*Natalie lays back in her chair and closes her eyes* I'll just wait here till I get some reviews. 


	2. Trunks Meets 18

A Change for the Miras  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Dragonballz. *gets all teary eyed* Not even a prop. But do own the characters Natalie, Blaze, Baggy, and Felix. So I'll get over it.   
  
Natalie: I just wanta thank my first (and so far only) reviewer, Crystal Starlight. She got me off my duff to work on this chapter.^-^ I want to recommend her stories to any Digimon lovers. Like me! *this time a black and white cat sits down next to Natalie*  
By the way this is Felix. He's not as testy as Blaze. *Blaze walks in*  
  
Blaze: I heard that!  
  
Natalie: I thought that you were busy with Baggie. *Blaze smiles evilly* (Or as evilly as a cat can.)  
  
Blaze: I was.*Felix jumps up on the back of Natalie's chair and whispers something in her ear*   
  
Natalie: Why didn't I think of that? *reaches over and starts scratching Blaze behind her ears*  
  
Blaze: Puuurrrr......trai...tor.......puuurrrrrr........  
  
Felix: Just doing my job.   
  
Natalie: Thanks Fe. Well on with the story!!!   
  
  
Chapter 2  
"Good luck Trunks!" That was the last thing he heard before his mother, his house, and his world disappeared right before his eyes and a new world appeared. The time machine gently landed on the sand. He had set his time machine for Master Roshie's island were he figured he would find Krillin. He watched as Krillin rushed out of the house to see what all the racket was. Trunks was surprised to see that Krillin had a tangle of black wild hair on his head. Trunks hopped out of his machine and went to greet him.   
  
"Hi Trunks! Long time no see! How've you been?" Said Krillin grinning.   
  
"Oh, I've been alright. But I need to ask you something."  
  
"Alright, what's on your mind?" Krillin said still grinning.  
  
"Well it's about the android," Trunks said with a serious expression.  
  
"What about me?" Said a monotonous voice from behind Trunks. He spun around to see none other that android 18 standing a few feet away.  
  
"I didn't know that you would be staying here." He said regaining his composure and trying to act civil toward her.   
  
"Um, well you see Trunks we're married," Krillin said nervously. Trunks did a double take and almost fell over from shock but once again managed to regain his composure.   
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that....." he muttered as 18 walked over to stand next to Krillin.  
  
"What was it you were saying?" Krillin said putting his arm around his wife.   
  
"Well it goes something like this...." He explained all that his mother and him had discussed and how 18 could help. She was rather reluctant but she agreed. Though she would never admit it she was thankful that Trunks had interfered, because of that she was now married and had someone who cared for her.   
  
"The time machine only fits one so you'll have to go on your own. I'll set the machine to land outside my house. My mother will help you from there." Trunks set the coordinates and showed 18 how to start it.   
  
"Bye, hun! I love you!" Krillin's voice was the last thing she heard before her world disappeared and a new one swam into view.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, that was a little short. Oh well. I have an audience of one so far so I can't be blamed. ^_^ Please review! 


End file.
